List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television in the Philippines. Its local programming. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Current local programming 'Newscasts' * Daily Info (2017) * PNA Newsroom with William Thio Rom Dulfo and Benj Bondoc ''(produced by Philippine News Agency, 2017; also broadcast on RPN) * ''PTV Newsbreak (1989-1998, 2012) * PTV News Headlines (2017) * Sentro Balita (2017) * Ulat Bayan (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) * Ulat Bayan Weekend (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) 'News specials' * Press Conference (1990) * PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Morning show' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (2017) 'Public affairs' * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017-2019) * Du30 on Duty (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2017) * Iskoolmates (2015) * Isyu One-On-One with Ceasar Soriano (2019) * Magandang Gabi Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano (2019) * Passport on Wheels: An APO Documentary (2019) * Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco (produced by Philippine News Agency, 2018) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) * Unlad Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano (2019) 'Public service' * Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (2018, 2019; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) * Damayan Nagyon (1975-2010, 2014-2016, 2017) * Digong 8888 Hotline (2019) * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010-2019, 2019) * Sulong Pilipinas! (2019) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (re-run, 1995-2001) **''Chemistry in Action'' (1995-2000) **''English'' (1998-2001) **''Fun with Math'' (1997-2001) **''Physics in Everyday Life'' (1996-2000) **''Science Made Easy'' (1995-2000) Musical/'Variety' * An Evening with Raoul (2017) * Paco Park Presents (1991–2017, 2019) * Sayaw Pilipinas (October 19, 2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) * SMAC Pinoy Ito! (2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) Game/Reality *''Artista Teen Quest 2019'' (July 14, 2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) *''PCSO Lottery Draw'' (1995-2003, 2005) **11 am Draw (EZ2, Suertres, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) **4 pm Draw (EZ2, Suertres, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) **9 pm Draw (EZ2, Suertres, 4-Digit, 6-Digit, Lotto 6/42, Mega Lotto 6/45, Super Lotto 6/49, Grand Lotto 6/55, Ultra Lotto 6/58, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) 'Celebrity Talk' * Pare Kuys (November 9, 2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) Comedy *''The Marriel Show'' (2019, under SMAC Television Production unit) Sports *''Auto Review'' (2001) *''NBL'' (2018, under Solar Sports) **''WNBL'' (2019) *''PTV Sports'' (2006-2016, 2017; simulcast on DZSR Radyo Pilipinas Dos 918) 'Informative' * Ani at Kita (2019) * Alagang Magaling (2019) * DOSTv: Science for the People (2017) * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000) * Lutong-Luto (2019) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) * Salaam TV (2017) * Tulay (2016) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Infomercial' * Shop TV (2018, under Solar Entertainment) 'Religious' * Jesus Miracle Crusade (1986-1995, 2007-2011, 2019) *''Quiapo TV Mass'' (2008) *''Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air'' (2011) *''Talitha Kum Healing Mass on TV'' (2002) 'Segments' * Certified Kasama (July 16, 2018) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. ASEAN *''ASEAN Documentaries'' (2017) **''ASEAN: Changing Lives'' **''ASEAN: Community and its Three Pillars'' **''ASEAN @ 50: Historical Milestones'' **''Colours of ASEAN'' **''My City, My Love'' **''Proudly ASEAN'' **''Sharing ASEAN'' Animated Anime *''Bakugan: Battle Planet'' (2019) Cartoons * Ejen Ali (2019) * Keke's Story (2019) * Regal Academy (2018, produced by Rainbow S.r.l. and Rai Fiction) * PopPixie (2019, produced by Rainbow S.r.l.) * The Popeye Show (2019) * Winx Club (2019, produced by Rainbow S.r.l., under Solar Entertainment) Drama * Hur Jun, The Original Story (2019, licensed by MBC, under Solar Entertainment) Movie blocks * Kasama Movie Mania (2019, under Solar Entertainment) * Sunday Night Showdown (2017, under Solar Entertainment) Regional programming 'Newscasts' *''TeleDyaryo Ylocos'' (PTV Ylocos) *''Kangrunaan a Damag'' (PTV Cordillera) (since January 8, 2018) *''Ulat Bayan Mindanao'' (PTV Davao) (since October 16, 2017) *''DavNor Karon'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) *''Balitaryo'' (PTV Agusan del Sur/DXDA TeleRadyo) *''Tutok Balita'' (PTV Agusan del Sur) 'News bulletins' *''PTV Cordillera Newsbreak'' (PTV Cordillera, nationwide airing) (since October 16, 2017) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (PTV Davao, nationwide airing) (since June 14, 2017) 'Public affairs' *''DavNor Sayron Ta!'' ((PTV DavNor) (since 2017) *''Kalamboan Dala Tanan'' (PTV Davao) *''Kapihan sa Kapitolyo'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) 'Public service' *''Isyu @ Serbisyo with Eddie Carta'' (PTV Cordillera) *''USAPangkalusugan'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) 'Infotainment' * LakwaCha (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) Future programming 'Original' Public affairs *''FedeARAL'' (2019)PTV UPCOMING PROGRAMS|publisher=[[Facebook]|author=PTV|date=July 13, 2018|accessdate=July 13, 2018] *''EPower Mo!'' (2019) *''TeleKlima'' (2019) *''Dayo'' (2019) *''Haplos ng Bayan'' (2019) *''Ceasar Soriano Live'' (2019) Infotainment * Rise & Shine (Japan) (2019) * Power of K (Korea) (2019) * Salpukan 360 (2019) Musical/'Variety' * Yes Yes Yow (2020, under SMAC Television Production unit) Reality *''Pambatong Pinoy'' (2019) Specials *''2019 Southeast Asian Games'' (November 30–December 11, 2019) *''2020 Summer Olympics'' (July 24-August 9, 2020) 'Acquired' Drama * Angel's Last Mission: Love (2020) * Run, Jang-mi (2020) * Lovely Horribly (2020) * My Fellow Citizens! (2020) * Come and Hug Me (2020) * The Secret of My Love (2020) * Woman of 9.9 Billion (2020) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas (RP1) 738 KHZ Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas 2 (RP2) 918 KHZ Program Schedule * 87.5 FM1 Program Schedule * 104.3 FM2 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television-related lists